


Huddling for Warmth

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cold Weather, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Neck Kissing, Pete's World Torchwood, Swearing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Trapped in a basement beneath an illegal alien casino nearly freezing to death, Rose and the Doctor finally bridge the last step in their relationship.  Except, it's a bit too cold for shagging and they still have aliens to arrest.





	Huddling for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by an anon on tumblr. One curse word.

“It’ll be a refreshing trip from all the London heat,” Rose said in a bitter, snarky voice as she trembled from the plunging temperature. Frost started to form on the grey concrete walls of the basement. She shivered beneath her puffy coat regretting this mission.

The Doctor clambered down the stairs cursing and beating the sonic against his palm.

“Welll, looks it's a security measure. We’re a little sealed in…at the moment.”

“Sealed in beneath the illicit alien casino in the back of beyond Iceland. Brilliant.”

“Actually it is,” the Doctor enthused and plopped down on the crate next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Just think about it. The Vrobalem traveled light years away just because they thought Iceland was a superior resort area. They’ve been here at least a century right beneath your noses using the geothermal activity in the area as their energy source.”

“Running illegal gambling, inducing alien species to indulge in illicit activities and God knows what else and possibly endangering the Earth.” Rose huffed and white puff of her warm breath floated in the air before her. She shifted closer against the Doctor’s thick thermal coat.

“Well there is that. Although--” he drew out. “They did seem keen on reparations.”

“Bribes,” Rose hissed. “They were offering us bribes to leave ‘em alone.”

“Yeah welll, still, they’ll be reparations eventually. They know the jig’s up. Torchwood isn’t exactly discrete in this world.”

“That’s the point.” Rose shivered violently and the Doctor tightened his arm around her. “We’re supposed to be more open and put everyone, humans and aliens on notice. Not that it seems to be doing much good.” She scraped her boots against the now frosty concrete floor and wished they’d brought Jake as back up.

“You’ve done a good thing with Torchwood. Both you and Pete,” the Doctor admitted. Rose’s jaw dropped.

“Since when? I thought you said it was bound to fall into corruption just like most human attempts at controlling the population.”

“It might,” the Doctor said slowly. “But not while you and I are here. I may not have much time sense but I do get glimmers every now and then and if there’s one thing that is clearer than anything, it’s Rose Tyler’s impact on this world.”

Warmth flushed through her, fighting off some of her chills. She’d tried not to show it but his continual criticism and negativity about her Torchwood, hurt. Rose understood why he felt so jaded and angry. After all it was Torchwood in their prime universe that separated them. But she’d worked so hard with Pete to make things right. Yes, they used guns and defended the world but they tried to do so based on moral principles and not just imprison any alien who happened upon Earth.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Her voice cracked and it had nothing to do with the cold.

“I’m always in awe of you,” he confessed. “And maybe I was--” He swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling. “Maybe I was a little jealous.”

“Of what? This meager human’s attempt to make the world better,” Rose tried to tease and nudged his shoulder with hers.

He pulled her into his arms and pressed his cold nose against her neck. A goosebumps prickled her now flushed skin as his hot breath met her earlobe.

“Never meager. My Rose is the bravest and most clever person I know. You’re the only one I trust.” He pulled back. “Do you trust me?”

“Always, Doctor.” Her face heated as she gazed into eyes reflecting that intangible sense of time she could almost taste.

“Good, cos’ your body’s core temperature is dropping. And I have a plan to warm us up.” And then the moment crashed down around her as he jumped up and began sonicing metal storage containers.

She groaned quietly. Every time they reached an intimate moment and passionate snogging seemed imminent, he pulled away or they were interrupted by stupid save the world emergencies or in this case, falling body temperatures.

“Can’t have you freezing!”

“I could think of another way to warm up,” she offered hopefully.

“So could I,” he responded in growling voice and waggle of his eyebrows. “But not in sub-freezing temperatures. Got to keep all our bits intact!”

Rose crossed her arms and huffed out another breath, pondering the bits she’d like to warm up. The scent of burning paper and plastic filled the room. She zeroed in on orange flames in one of the metal containers.

“Doctor, No. Do. Not. Burn. The Alien Money. It’s evidence!” She rushed over, as warmth radiated outward.

“Evidence Schemividence! Doesn’t do any good if we freeze to death. And there’s plenty of it. No worries!” Rose knelt next to him and held her numb, gloved hands toward the burning currency.”

“What about smoke and fumes? I mean we’re sealed in.”

“Naw, there’s air filtration. I found a vent earlier.”

“Can we use it to, you know, escape?”

“Too small.” He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. “Now we were all about getting warm, as I recall.” Rose groaned as he nipped at her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

Fuck but this was everything she wanted. Except with the freezing parts. Why did he suddenly repress the mighty Time Lord no shagging rule at the worst possible moment? She lost her train of thought as he slipped his hand beneath her jacket and cupped her breast through her thermal shirt. Groaning she turned around and straddled his lap.

“Is this some Time Lord kink?” she asked breathlessly.

“What?” His voice pitched upward as eh ground down on the prominent and oh so welcome bulge in his trousers.

“Months I’ve been hinting and trying to get in your pants with no results except a couple of snogs, hand holding and one enthusiastic semi make-out before we got interrupted. In fact, we seem to get interrupted on a regular basis. Now, in the midst of possibly dying or suffering at the hands of alien criminals, you want to shag?”

“One, I wanted to shag you from day one. I just wanted us to be ready. B, I can’t help it if your family and the odd alien invasion always interrupts us and Four no wait, C, there’s nothing like death defying shagging. Without the death and preferably without freezing our arses off.”

An explosion rocked the building. 

“Speaking of which, that’s probably Jake.”

“Jake?” Rose asked. “You said my mobile didn’t work down here.” She narrowed her eyes on him.

“Ahhh yes well you see I told Jake if he didn’t hear from us within two hours of landing, he should assume we needed back up.”

“You said we didn’t. Easy peasy. We can sort this no problem.” Rose repeated each phrase and smacked his shoulder.

“Yes, well it’s always nice to have a plan B just in case my this world is defended speech and my Rose is the supreme authority on this planet warnings didn’t quite go over.” He tugged at his ear.

A giggle shook through Rose. How could she be angry at him? They really did need back up and besides, shagging in the freezing cold was not her idea of how she wanted to finally cross that bridge with him.

The door to the basement exploded and bits rolled down the stairs.

“Doctor, Rose?”

“That would be our ride,” the Doctor admitted nodding his head. His hands rested on her hips and he stared longingly at her lips.

“Thanks Jake,” Rose called up before eyeing the Doctor. “Don’t think this over, mister.” She poked him in the chest. “You owe me one spectacular shag. Hundreds of them after everything we’ve been through over the years. She slid off his lap and stood holding out her hand to him.

He laced his fingers with hers and stood. “Only hundreds?”

“I hear there’s a luxury spa not far from here,” Rose suggested in a throaty voice. “Might make a good start on all that--”

“Oi!” Jake appeared on the stairs, giant gun in his arms. “Shagging later. Arrest the mafia aliens now.”

Rose and the Doctor giggled. “Mafia aliens,” she snickered.

“Go be supreme authority,” he growled and pressed a deep linger kiss against her mouth. “I’ll make reservations and stock up on do not disturb signs and maybe even a good sonic warning against any invasions.”

It was the fastest arrest and alien detention Rose had ever made in Torchwood history.


End file.
